


Penelope

by oldcoyote (contrawise)



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contrawise/pseuds/oldcoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Steve and Blaine and kitten!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penelope

It was a quiet day for Steve; coffee with Blaine in the morning, a short and powerfully boring SHIELD meeting at midday, and an afternoon at the gym. He was in bed by 9pm, content to split open his heavy hardcover to continue reading from the bookmark, and wait for Blaine to come home.

It wasn't long before he heard the door, followed by the shuffle and scuff of Blaine's shoes on the floorboards, and the sweet sound of his favourite voice singing a tune as the door thumped shut.

"I'm home!" Blaine called down the hall. "I have Penelope, and she's had dinner. I'll be in soon, I'm just gonna shower first."

Steve blinked, eyes shifting with confusion. "Wait, what?"

"Penelope! Remember? I promised my boss I'd take care of her this weekend. I told you last night."

Steve dropped his book and it slapped shut, leaving his bookmark behind. His brain scrambled frantically, trying to recall exactly what Blaine had said the night before. Mostly all he remembered was the taste of Blaine's skin and that soft, breathy, beautiful noise he made when Steve pressed his fingers in the right places.

_Penelope? Did Blaine promise his boss he'd babysit?_

As the pipes groaned softly over the hiss of the shower, Steve realised three things: firstly, he had absolutely no memory of Blaine promising to babysit. Secondly, there was a child in his house, and thirdly, he wasn't wearing pants.

He craned his neck and leaned over, trying to peer out the doorway and see if the coast was clear. The moment he was certain, he dropped his book on the side table and flicked back the covers, intending to make a beeline for the sweats in his top drawer. He certainly would've, if it weren't for the tiny noise that came from the end of the bed.

_Mew._

Steve froze.

_Meww._

This time the soft mewl was punctuated by a weak  _thump!,_ and the sudden tug of his blankets. Steve seized fistfuls of them in both hands, pulling back to keep himself covered, and as he did, a tiny lump of grey fur came over the edge of the bed, and rolled onto its back.

"Blaine," Steve called, eyeing it carefully. 

The shower turned off. "Yeah?"

"Penelope is a kitten, right?"

"Of course she is," Blaine called back.

Steve let out a soft laugh in relief, and shook his head.

Penelope, on the other hand, was confused as hell. She twisted and pulled herself upright, blinking for a moment before she peered around at the unfamiliar landscape. There was a big pale thing at the end of the warm ground, and it was looking at her. It was _very_ big, in fact, and it smelled very nice.

Steve cocked his head at the tiny puffball of a kitten, unsure exactly as to what he was supposed to do.

"Um. Hello?" he said, reaching out a hand.

Her little eyes focused on the hand being held out to her, and then, as if deciding it was a pitiful offering, she sniffled, stood up, and marched purposefully onto Steve's lap.

"Whoa! Whoa, hey, okay!" Steve drew himself up against the headboard.

 _Mew_ , Penelope announced, and began to scale Steve's chest.

"Ahh, ahhh!" Steve closed his eyes, his entire body tensing, and fists clinging tightly to the back edges of the mattress. There was something cold and wet rubbing along his chin, followed by the repeated, forceful brush of something warm and very soft along his jaw. "Blaine. _BLAINE_. He-HELP!"

Blaine appeared in the doorway a moment later, still towelling off. "What is it- _oh._ " His look of concern fled, replaced with a giant grin. "Oh my _god_."

"It's not funny!" Steve announced, head tipped back as he squirmed in his seat.

"No, no, you're right," Blaine laughed, "it's clearly torture. You're completely at her mercy."

"What is she _doing_?"

"She likes you," Blaine teased.

The attention to his chin and his neck stopped abruptly, and tiny claws scratched along his shoulder as she scrambled across it, kneading in little half-circles and stopping occasionally to smear her cheek on Steve's jaw.

Blaine eased himself into bed, careful so as not to interrupt the apparent love-in. "You've never had a cat?"

"I was allergic," Steve said, still tense and frozen to the spot. "I guess I'm not anymore."

With a warm smile, Blaine reached out and stroked the soft fur behind Penelope's ears. She'd settled down in the curve of Steve's shoulder, and was purring like a tiny motor boat.

"She's got good taste," Blaine added.

Steve blushed bright pink, and finally began to relax. "She's so little. Is she going to be okay in here?"

"In the bed, you mean?"

"Yeah," Steve said softly, lifting his opposite hand and gently stroking along her back with his thumb. "I don't want to roll over and squash her."

"She'll be fine," Blaine insisted, wriggling down under the covers and curling into Steve's side. "Besides, I don't think you'll be able to keep her away from you for too long."

Penelope stretched before she let out a soft _prrrp_ , and fell asleep.

Steve chuckled, "She's very sweet."

"Uhuh," Blaine hummed, closing his eyes and relaxing into the warm bed. "Don't get any ideas, missy," he said to Penelope. "This one's mine."


End file.
